Blood of physiologically normal human beings or animals contains essentially 50% or more of the solid component comprising mainly blood corpuscles. Further, this component in the blood passes at a high speed through fine openings having an inside diameter of 3.mu. or so, such as fine blood vessels or capillaries, and the diameter of the blood corpuscles in this case is often larger than the inside diameter of the blood vessels. Accordingly, in such a case, the blood vessels must expand or the blood corpuscles themselves must change their shape so that the blood passes through the blood vessels without stagnation of the blood flow.
Thus the blood flow in peripheral blood vessels causes a trouble by hardening of the blood vessels, lowering of blood pressure or hyperfunction of fibrinolytic system, etc., due to old age to bring about diseases such as peripheral artery thrombosis, cerebral thrombosis, ischemic cardiopathy, thrombosis by acceleration of agglutination function, or peripheral circulation failure, etc.
Thus, for the purpose of curing and preventing such diseases, the present inventors have studied over a long period of time with respect to a method of preventing damage of cells when blood corpuscles, etc., in the blood pass through the blood vessels.